


First One

by peppermintcake



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintcake/pseuds/peppermintcake
Summary: The urge to tell somebody something and hoping you’re the first person they share something with doesn’t mean anything. Right?An additional scene for book 1 chapter 9.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 2





	First One

“We have to hide the entire male population before releasing you tomorrow, Mrs. Miller. Not sure they can handle you.”

The older woman laughs warmly, her eyes twinkling back at Bryce.

“Don’t you dare, Dr. Lahela.”

He winks at his momentarily favorite patient before briefly checking her record after her surgery yesterday.

He just got out of a complicated surgery, the first one of that kind he was allowed to assist and feels pretty good about himself. And although he might be a little restless, glancing through the window to the hospital corridor every few seconds, hoping to see Casey breezing by, Bryce is not one to break his promises. And he had promised the older woman to visit her right after his surgery.

Maybe it’s for the better, he thinks. It’s becoming increasingly apparent that he’s looking for far too many opportunities to spend a moment with the medical intern. It’s ridiculous really. And Bryce is still trying to figure out why it had stung a little when Casey ditched him and their group a few days ago to do something with Rafael. Although… singing with her at karaoke night is just more fun than with the others.

But maybe, just maybe, having a little distance and not immediately running to her is actually a good thing for him. Though he hasn’t much time to find out since out of the corner of his eye he spots Casey, instantly causing his leg to twitch, wanting to walk up to her. She’s peeking into the windows to the patient rooms, clearly looking for something.

Or someone, he realizes when her gaze lands on him, her lips stretching into a wide smile. She gives him a subtle nod and Bryce quickly excuses himself, leaving Mrs. Millers room.

After closing the door, he leans against the door frame, smiling smugly at Casey. “Well, someone seems to be desperate to see me.”

“Wouldn’t want you to die just because it’s killing you to not immediately tell me how your surgery went,” she retorts immediately.

“Oh yeah? Would be missing me, huh?”

“Well, obviously.”

Maybe it’s simply wishful thinking but Bryce believes to notice a tinge of honesty in her voice, though she could very well mean it in an absolutely platonic way. _Since when is he hoping that she sees him as more than a friend?_ Bryce shakes his head a little, trying to get rid of the thought.

“So?”

Bryce launches into the details of assisting Dr. Tanaka, encouraged by her interposed questions and the way her eyes are fully concentrated on him, shining brightly and leaving Bryce just a little breathless.

“… He gave me another big surgery for the day after tomorrow,” he concludes finally.

“That’s great, Bryce!”

For a moment he just smiles back at her, incredulous that she came looking for him just to hear how it went, before she clears her throat.

“Actually,” she begins, her face lightening up further, her smile widening, “I’ve got some news myself.”

“Oh.” _This has to be about Rafael, right?_ Bryce swallows, his shoulders tensing. _Why is he suddenly nervous?_

“You have five minutes, right? Your next surgery isn’t for another hour.”

“What? You studied my plan, Valentine? Somebody is obsessed.”

He winks at Casey, seeing a little blush spreading over her cheeks and the part of her chest that is visible in her V-neck scrubs.

“Well, I was looking for you. Checking your schedule seemed logical.”

Probably not about Rafael then, he thinks. “Fair. Cafeteria? Or is ‘news’ a codeword? Because if it is, we seriously need to work on your sexy talk, Case.”

Bryce can feel the heat of her blush radiating off her when she leans closer, her eyes wide, equal amounts mortified and amused while she shushes him.

“ _Oh my god, Bryce…_ ,” she swats him playfully, whispering fiercely “Believe me, you would definitely know if I wanted to do _that_ right now.” Casey leans back again, the distance leaving a disappointed feeling in his stomach though he’s happy to hear that his current relationship with her still seems to be intact.

“Let’s go to the Atrium first.”

He’s confused about the chosen location, but follows her regardless. Yet when Casey steers him in the direction of the board for the medical intern competition, the pieces fall into place seamlessly and his eyes immediately dart to the name listed behind the number one. Casey Valentine.

His heart swells for her. “I knew you could do it!”

Bryce pulls her into an enthusiastic hug, squeezing her tight while feeling her chuckling happily against him, the scent of her coconut shampoo filling his nostrils.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Bryce,” she murmurs when they pull apart, her eyes meeting his for a fleeting moment, her smile bashful.

“Hey, this is a reason to celebrate,” he nudges Casey who looks to the ground, her previous enthusiasm gone.

“It’s just one ranking.”

“For now. You worked hard to get here and you deserve this, Casey. And you deserve to enjoy this moment, okay?”

Casey’s eyes flicker up to meet his, searching his face intensely before she gives him a small nod and murmurs an “Okay.”

“We have to celebrate,” Bryce insists, happy to see an excited smile blossoming on her face once again. “After your shift? Our pizza place? Optional delicious dessert afterwards?”

Bryce gives her his best flirty smile and she grins. “Feels more like you’re rewarding yourself for _my_ accomplishment, Lahela.”

He bites his lips, loving whenever she’s adopting his confidence. “Well, I deserve it after that surgery today.”

“Fair enough.” Casey looks at the ranking again, sighing a little. “Jackie and Landry weren’t too happy with my ranking.”

“They’re just disappointed in themselves, Case. And jealousy is an easy out to not have to look at their own shortcomings and mistakes.”

She bites her bottom lip. “I just don’t want it to influence our friendship.”

“If it does, then they aren’t real friends, Case.”

Casey nods absentmindedly and for a moment, Bryce ponders if he should ask her if she told Rafael about the new ranking and about her worries, both desperate to know and not wanting to know the answer. Because this way, he can pretend that she saw the ranking and immediately searched for Bryce. Wanting him to be the first person she tells and the one she trusts with her worries. And damn, he realizes, he really wants to be that person.

So, he takes a deep breath and squeezes her shoulder gently while smiling at her and Casey responds with her own smile.

“Come on, I’ll buy you a coffee, superstar. As reward.”

“Mhm… So generous, hotshot.”

Bryce winks at her. “And just you wait for the reward you get tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Pixelberry Studios.


End file.
